Various methods are available to capture ambient natural light and enhance fluorescence and luminescence ability in fluorescent or luminescent material. Prior art does not optimally receive, collect, concentrate and direct diffuse surrounding ambient rays, but rather relies more on directional light indirectly projected unilaterally onto partial sections of luminscent material or surface areas, limiting exposure to radiant energy with resultant loss of efficiency.